betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Everton
Everton is an Antaran town in the northwest of the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. It is first visited in Chapter 4. Geography Everton lies along the road forking west from the Teal-Isten road and is southwest of Burlen. A forest lies to its south and a cliff to its north. Further west, Eastbank is on the other side of the river, but cannot be reached directly from Everton. A coach runs from Everton to Isten (300 burlas), Burlen (400 burlas), and Korus Landing (250 burlas). Commerce Inn: The Bunkhouse * Amenities: Ale; Rations; Gambling; rooms are available. * Music: third verse of The Farmer Girl. Shop: Soldier's Paradise * The shop is "all at sixes and sevens" because the shopkeeper hired his aunt as an assistant and she left with a great deal of his stock. After the encounter with Gerard Fayle, the party can give the shopkeeper 500 burlas and save his store. * Sells: Chain Mail; Leather Armor; Broadswords; Long Swords; Senwater. * Buys: Armor, Swords, Shields, Staffs. Residents * A very large family with at least twelve children invites the party in for an enormous meal, and a good time is had by all. * An Empty House contains a Bracelet. * A house with a reddish lock, which can be opened with the Red Key from Teal, belongs to Gerard Fayle and contains 244 burlas, 3x Senwater, a TrKaa Lucky Charm, a Letter from Brian Castere, and Castere's Journal. After the party gains access and battles Fayle (a Mercenary), it becomes an Empty House. * In Chapter 4, Natalie's sister and husband are worried sick: Natalie has the pox and the baby is due within a month. The sister begs the party to notify the Sisters of Senaedrin near Isten. If the party tells Sister Senena and then returns to Natalie's house, they learn that the birth was successful and both mother and child are recovering; the grateful sister gives them the Blue Key and insists they take anything they like from her own house, directly opposite her sister's door, in return for their life-saving mission. In Chapter 7, the proud aunt shows off the baby to Kaelyn Usher and Raal. * Natalie's sister's house can be opened with the Blue Key, though Aren is uneasy about taking things, even invited. It contains a Bucket, a Bracelet, a Shovel, some Fidali Paste, and some gold. The party can enter at any time as long as they have the Blue Key, but the house locks behind them, so leaving the key in the house locks them out. * In Chapter 7, a woman turns Kaelyn and Raal away at the door, not wanting any trouble. However, the woman's young daughter slips outside and confides that she hid William, Aren, and the Consort from the mercenaries when they passed through town, and gives a message from them. Kaelyn hugs the girl goodbye, and Raal remarks that she must remind her of herself at that age. Trivia * The miner of Quigley Castle in Aliero recounts several digs in the region, including finding tungsten in Everton. Category:Betrayal in Antara Category:Places (BIA)